


As You Wish

by BetaFerret



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Wall Sex, abuse of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaFerret/pseuds/BetaFerret
Summary: Just how Luxord wants.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Puck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Puck/gifts).



> Once again the culprit is Dark_Puck.

“Don’t  _tease_  me, Lexaeus.” The blond whines, pouting up at the Stalwart currently pinning him to the wall. The look on the redhead’s face is strange, nothing he’s ever seen before, and he can’t tell if he should be worried about it or not.

  
“As you wish.” Lexaeus purrs, grinning as he runs his hands down Luxord’s sides, making the Gambler jump. He certainly was not expecting to hear that in response.

  
“What?”

  
“I said…” Lexaeus mummers, leaning down to nuzzle at Luxord’s throat, his hands on the blond man’s hips. “As… You…  _Wish_.”

  
Each word is punctuated with a kiss to the Gambler’s neck, the huge Nobody’s hands slipping around to grab his rear before letting go and finding the zipper of Luxord’s coat and the chain accross his chest. The chain at least is undone before Luxord can stop him, or try to. It’s hard to pretend this isn’t what he’s been hoping for.

  
“Boots and pants,” Lexaeus mumbles, slowly peeling the front panels of Luxord’s coat open like he’s unwrapping a present. He growls low in his throat and Luxord has to assume the redhead likes what he sees. “Take them off.”

  
Luxord doesn’t even have anything witty to say, he just scrambles out of both faster than he probably ever has in his time with the Organization, kicking the boots away without regard for where they land as long as they’re gone, socks following quickly, and entirely without caring that he’s standing on the bunched up black leather. It’s not like the pants will wrinkle.

  
“Why not my coat?” He asks, surprised it hasn’t joined the pile of clothing at his feet. Lexaeus has made no move to push it off his shoulders–

  
Luxord lets out a startled noise as he’s lifted suddenly, large hands cupped under his rear to hold him off the ground before Lexaeus can pin him again. The Stalwart doesn’t even need to prompt him to wrap his legs around his waist; braced or not, he’s several feet off the floor and he throws an arm around the redhead’s thick neck for good measure.

  
“I thought you’d appreciate it if I left something between you and the wall.” Lexaeus replies, his voice a rumble that’s almost a purr. He’s smiling far more confidently than Luxord would expect.

  
“How considerate of you.” The blond replies, licking his lips eagerly while the other Nobody gropes his ass. Unfortunately it’s through his underwear. Lexaeus didn’t give him time to remove the garment before lifting him, and it’s becoming rather confining.

  
Lexaeus seems to have the same thought, or at least a little sympathy. He lifts a knee, bracing it against the wall and letting the Gambler’s weight rest on his thigh, gloved hands running along the waistband of them. “May I?” He asks, his voice teasingly soft.

  
“ _Please_.” Luxord insists while working the clasp of Lexaeus’s coat chain, a little charmed that he would ask permission even now, fully expecting him to simply work the garment down over his hips. Instead, the Stalwart grabs the fabric and rips, tearing the underwear open and off in a few short motions. He’s grinning as well, proud of himself for that little trick, and the effect it’s having on the Gambler.

  
“Like that?” Lexaeus asks, barely louder than a whisper as the ruined fabric falls from his hands. Luxord’s response is to nearly rip the zipper of the Stalwart’s coat open.

  
Lexaeus chuckles again as Luxord attacks his collarbones with lips and teeth, not at all hurried as the Gambler’s hands begin wandering, palms flat over the broad expanse of the Stalwart’s chest and stomach. Perhaps he should have been polite and asked first, but after that little display with his underwear he’s finding it hard to think clearly. Besides, the huge Nobody seems to enjoy it, not quite purring as Luxord all but worships what he can reach with his hands and mouth.

  
Lexaeus lifts his own hands now, peeling his gloves off quickly while the blond Nobody is distracted. The spell he mutters under his breath once his hands are exposed is unfamiliar to Luxord, giving him pause.

  
“May I?” The redhead requests again, a sly smile quirking his mouth up.

  
“What was that for?” Luxord asks in return instead, shifting out of frustration and only a touch suspicious when Lexaeus reaches around to grope Luxord’s naked rear.

  
“An old trick I learned, never thought I’d use it.” Lexaeus admits, clearly amused. “Very useful for situations just like this one…”

  
Luxord isn’t confused for long. A gentle touch that’s far too slick feeling clues him in to the nature of the spell and he isn’t sure if he should laugh or be impressed. “What kind of horny bastard is so unprepared that they need to create a  _lubricant_   _spell_?” He questions while tilting his hips toward the touch, inviting Lexaeus to do far more than brush questioningly.

  
His proclivities serve him well, and the huge Nobody doesn’t hesitate to press a finger into his ass after spreading him with his free hand, trusting that he’ll be able to take it. It’s not quite what he wants but for the moment it’s more than he was ever hoping to get.

  
“It’s not.” Lexaeus replies, still amused as he presses deeper, inciting a wanton sound of pleasure from the Gambler. “It was just repurposed as one by some rather  _creative_  ‘horny bastards’ as you put it…”

  
Luxord knows better than to be disappointed when Lexaeus withdraws his finger, only lets out a sigh and relaxes for the inevitable press of two. “God bless them…” He purrs, arching as Lexaeus does exactly as expected. “You’ll have to teach me that spell…”

  
“Later.” Lexaeus promises in a sly tone, crooking those fingers and pressing  _just so_ -

  
If the Stalwart says anything else it’s lost on him as Luxord writhes between the wall and the huge Nobody pinning him there. How did Lexaeus even know to  _find_  that? Hadn’t Lexaeus implied that his own experience in these matters was lacking?

  
Enough questioning his own good fortune, Luxord decides as those fingers press again and make him moan aloud. If this is a dream he might wake himself from it, and he’d much rather see this through to its conclusion, an event that might be sooner than he wishes if Lexaeus insists on playing with him the way he is. Teasing it certainly is not, but he is so hoping for more than fingers.

  
“Lexaeus  _please_ –” He croons, his legs tightening around the Stalwart’s waist as he rocks his hips into each push. “ _More_ –”

  
“As you wish…” Is the purred response, and Luxord may never be able to hear those words again without wanting to tear Lexaeus’s clothing off. A third finger joins and all press in deep, fucking him slowly and liesurely under the pretense of stretching, rubbing and putting pressure on the spot that’s quickly making him see flashes of light. It’s still not teasing, no matter how frustrating it might be, but it’s abundantly clear what the other Nobody’s intentions are.

  
“You’ll make me cum if you keep this up!” The Gambler warns, urgently although he makes no attempt to stop pushing himself back onto those fingers, or to shove away Lexaeus’s other hand as it closes around his cock.

  
“Good.” Lexaeus growls, and it nearly finishes him off right then and there. The way the redhead strokes him, quick and firm, counter to the slick thrust of fingers deep into his ass, is what sends him over the edge.

  
His release leaves him panting, shaking and clinging to Lexaeus’s shoulders once he stops seeing stars, and he  _whines_  under his breath in disappointment. He’d wanted to be properly fucked, to have Lexaeus balls deep in him and losing that precious composure of his when he came, but at least he doesn’t wake up in bed, alone, with only sticky sheets and a fantasy.

  
Lexaeus’s hands are slick with the blond’s cum and lube when he rubs Luxord’s thighs, soothing motions that move up his hips to his sides. They’re accompanied by low sounds of pleasure, the Stalwart nuzzling gently at the spot behind Luxord’s ear. “ _Beautiful_ …”

  
Luxord is sure he had something to say but Lexaeus interrupts him rather neatly, very softly asking “May I?” again as he shifts how he holds the blond up, letting his knee drop and carrying Luxord’s weight with his hands. Not a difficult task considering their differences in size, but impressive all the same.

  
“Oh no,” Luxord mumbles in reply, threading his gloved fingers through the larger Nobody’s hair. He’s sure he knows what Lexaeus has in mind this time and consent has never been quite this attractive before, except he doesn’t want to leave it to chance. “Not unless you tell me first…” He continues before the other Nobody can think the encounter is over early, using his grip on Lexaeus’s hair to tilt his head, leaning so close together that their lips brush against each other as he speaks. “Tell me, Lexaeus, what are you asking permission for?”

  
Lexaeus swallows, and Luxord can feel and hear the motion more than he can see it.

  
“May I… May I fuck you, Luxord?” He asks, almost a whisper but his hands clench againt the blond’s rear and his nostrils flare. 

  
No teasing, Luxord has to remind himself, even if it would be such a pleasure to get him to describe, in detail, just how he wants to go about that. Thankfully it seems he won’t have to tell Lexaeus to wait a while; the Stalwart is only half-hard despite the activity when Luxord reaches down to stroke and squeeze him through his pants, and while he won’t be able to repay the favor immediately he can at least make some promises for later. 

  
“I would be very disappointed if you  _didn’t_.” He confesses playfully, enjoying how Lexaeus begins to breath harder and how his hips rock to press into his palm. His hands are far steadier than he would have expected, all things considered. They don’t shake at all when he pops the button on the red-head’s pants and slips his gloved hand under the fabric layers, but his mouth goes quite dry the moment he can feel just what he’ll be taking. Three fingers wasn’t just for fun, it was  _necessary_. 

  
“ _Oh_.” He breathes, biting his lip and trying not to laugh at the confused, almost embarrassed look on Lexaeus’s face that’s warring with the pleasure. “It’s fine, I  _promise_.” Luxord assures, squeezing firmly and making the Stalwart gasp. “In fact… it’s  _perfect_.”

  
At least with magical protection already in place he doesn’t have to wait on any fumbling with wrappers once he’s ready. He can just take Lexaeus bare, enjoy every inch of flesh without a barrier and–

  
He’s working himself up quickly, which isn’t a bad thing in any way. The sooner the better, really. As careful as the Stalwart has been, Luxord is getting frustrated even without teasing; he’s so close to getting something he’s wanted for quite a while, and in a way he’s fantasized  _at length_  about. It’s nearly a dream come true and he’s afraid of being woken up early.

  
To that end, he starts working on Lexaeus’s pants. They don’t need to be  _off_ , just out of the way, and thankfully the redhead picks up on that. It’s hard to get someone’s pants down when your legs are around their waist, far easier with help and with some shuffling, the tight leather is inched down over his hips. 

  
His cock doesn’t quite  _jump_  free of confinement but Lexaeus lets out a groan that can only be interpretted as relief and lets his head fall forward, pressing their forheads together in the same motion. “Should I…?”

  
Luxord cuts him off with a kiss, deep and demanding with his hands tangled in wiry red hair. Lexaeus’s hands clench and he pins Luxord more firmly to the wall before taking the lead at least in the kiss that’s broken grudgingly only for air. The blond definitely does  _not_  whimper or mewl with how eager he is, certainly not, but he does rather forcefully mutter  _now_  against the other Nobody’s lips and rake at his shoulders under his coat. With gloves on, some of the effect is lost but Lexaeus might as well be purring anyway.

  
This time, when the Stalwart mutters the spell it’s with his lips against Luxord’s ear, carefully pronouncing the words and letting him  _feel_  the way it comes together; this counts as later, he supposes, but he wonders if Lexaeus has another motive. 

  
The way he huffs and shudders leaves no doubt about what that spell has been cast on, at least. It’s probably a strange feeling, but not enough to dampen the Stalwart’s unexpected enthusiasm; he’s even taken the demand seriously, combined with his promise not to tease, shifting his grip enough to spread Luxord open with his hands befor lining up and–

  
He doesn’t just  _shove_  himself home like some might, no, he’s far more gentle about it, compensating for size by pushing gently, a little bit at a time to make sure that the Gambler isn’t being hurt. It takes far more time than Luxord would have expected from a spur of the moment fuck but he would be lying through his teeth if he said he didn’t appreciate the consideration. 

  
It’s still an agonizingly slow pace, even if he can’t call it teasing, and the anticipation is starting to drive him mad. By the time Lexaeus is fully sheathed in him, Luxord is back to writhing and raking at the larger Nobody to try and intice him into hurrying his pace; this time it isn’t so easy to ignore, either. Luxord finds his neck with his teeth and every wriggle makes him clench around the cock buried in him. Between the two, the Stalwart can’t resist movement and his hips  _buck_ , pushing himself deeper for a short moment and drawing a sound of enthusiastic pleasure out of the blond Nobody. 

  
Lexaeus lowers his head, returning the bites to his neck with interest as he finally pulls back enough to properly thrust, slow and testing, to find a good angle. Luxord helps, purring encouraging words while he tilts and angles his hips until each movement is a smooth glide from start to finish. 

  
He’s comparable to Xaldin in size and strength, how  _deeply_  he fills the Gambler and how easily each thrust presses firmly against the spot that makes him see stars and turns simple pleasure into bliss, but unlike the Lancer, Lexaeus doesn’t see any need to rush things. No matter how he demands or pleads, digging his heels into the Stalwart’s rear, it’s all met with rumbled replies of  _not yet_  that Luxord can’t take seriously. Certainly not with the way Lexaeus groans and  _curses_  under his breath, but he doesn’t move any faster than he intends, and he drags the pace out until it borders closer on  _making love_  than  _fucking._

  
It’s good in ways he’s not familiar with, because Lexaeus isn’t just being gentle with him for the sake of slower sex. He’s being gentle because he cares, at least as much as a Nobody can. He wants to make this  _special_  somehow, to treat  _Luxord_  like he’s special even though they’re rutting against a wall. If he had a heart, the Gambler might have been in tears.

  
He doesn’t get to contemplate the idea for long. The Stalwart leans back, breathing hard, sky-coloured eyes dark as twilight and flashes a smile before suddenly thrusting more forcefully, jolting a startled moan out of Luxord and all the thoughts out of his head.

  
He doesn’t increase the pace, but from then on the force Lexaeus uses is enough to shove Luxord  _up_  the wall a little with each thrust only to slide back down again. It forces him to cling to the red-haired Nobody’s shoulders, to wrap his legs tightly around his waist; he can’t touch himself at all like this and the angle that Lexaeus holds his hips at means he isn’t even able to rub against the Stalwart’s stomach. He barely notices. At this rate he might climax again without needing that much help, if only he’d just move  _faster_.

  
“Lexaeus– Lex _please_ –!”

  
“Yes, Luxord?” Damn his control, he’s far too composed still if he can speak coherently, even short sentences. Forget that there’s sweat beaded at his hairline and his jaw is tight, the cords of his neck standing out with the strain; those are small cracks in the facade, Luxord wants to see it  _shatter_.

  
“I need more–”

  
His own words are cut off by a moan as Lexaeus rolls his hips, driving himself deeper and pulling back again, leaning close enough to speak into the blond’s ear.

  
“As you  _wish_.”

  
Those words are officially,  _completely_ , ruined for him. 

  
Lexaeus had been saving the best for last, and now increases the pacing of his thrusts to match the force, grabbing both of the Gambler’s hands in one of his own and pinning them over his head. It’s enough to turn Luxord’s already appreciative moaning into an unbroken cry of pleasure, and if he weren’t already quite vocal in bed he might have been embarrassed by the volume.

  
He can’t hold back for much longer, not under that kind of treatment, and later he’ll tell himself that there’s no shame in just how soon that turns out to be. Lexaeus put the Gambler before himself, fully intending to see him satisfied before taking his own pleasure. He wasn’t  _meant_  to last long. For now there isn’t a thought in his head that isn’t related to how  _good_  it feels, the way pressure is building and every nerve seems to tingle, leaving him flushed with heat and seeing stars. A little more, just a little more–

  
He isn’t taken by surprise when he reaches his peak for a second time, writhing in silence as the force of it steals his ability to make any kind of sound at all. Lexaeus doesn’t stop moving for a moment, fucking him through it like he wants to keep it going for as long as possible. It almost works, but also leaves him oversensitive and keening. 

  
He should stop, before he hurts himself and either spends the next day on light duties or needs a potion to get back on his feet, but Lexaeus hasn’t finished. It wouldn’t be  _fair_ , even though he knows that the Stalwart  _would_  stop the moment he said he’d had enough regardless of his own state, and he can hold on a little longer. Long enough for this, at least, and he’ll  _enjoy_  that soreness while it lasts if it comes to that.

  
He tightens shaking legs around the redhead’s waist, tangles his hands into wiry hair and pulls Lexaeus’s head down to whisper encouragement in his ear. Promises of how good it will feel, what Luxord wants to do with him- and  _to_  him -next time, because there  _will_  be a next time- he’s as sure of that as he is of his own heartbeat -and more filthy material, all meant to hurry the Stalwart towards his own peak.

  
It works. 

  
Now, finally, the Stalwart’s control shatters and Luxord gets to see what ecstasy looks like when it’s etched onto the huge Nobody’s face. It makes him look more human, erases hard years from his features and if he grabs Luxord just a  _little_ too hard in the process, Luxord can forgive it. 

  
The fact that Lexaeus stares at him afterward like he’s precious, kisses him tenderly and makes every effort to carry him gently despite the mess they’ve made of themselves…

  
They’re bruises Luxord will treasure, for as long as they last.

  
“Did you mean what you said?” Lexaeus asks, a low rumble to his voice that Luxord has never heard before.

  
“Every word.” The Gambler insists, grinning in a manner entirely cheeky despite how tired he is. To his surprise, the red-haired Nobody almost returns it in kind.

  
“I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
